Ghost Warrior descriptive trailer
by Biomarvel740
Summary: Descriptive Trailer for the new story I'll start posting this Friday along with chapters for BF2P1. Hope you all enjoy!


Lego owns the names: Evo and Aldus

Enjoy the Descriptive Trailer. XD

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Setting: Black Screen that fades to an image of the temple from the end of Fireman.

Joey(V.O.): You know, I always thought that destiny was a funny thing.

Setting: Joey caries a flashlight through temple, looking at pillars.

Joey(V.O.): It always seems that the greatest of destinies in general, always picked the least of us.

Setting: Screen changes to show a dark blue Female Matoran (Galva) who hugs Joey in a small living room. Next is Evo as he looks at something flying across the night sky. Next is a close up of Joey's face as he ponders what the golden vase in the temple could be. Black screen.

Joey(V.O.): Mine came at what you could call a moments notice.

Setting: Joey opens the vase, a massive blue gas shoots up out of it. Black Screen. Blue Gas shoots into Joey. Black Screen. Joey collapses to ground unconscious. Black Screen. Zoom out of hole in roof of Temple to show a green Matoran running to entrance. Black Screen. Fades up to an image of a stone throne room filled with soldiers, on the throne sits a Toa-sized version of Aldus(In Hero Factory, he was known as the Witch Doctor). A Skakdi wearing a Kanohi Garai approaches Aldus. Screen goes black.

Aldus(V.O.): (Which Doctor voice) And you are certain he has found one?

Setting: A gun fight is seen near a gas station.

Skakdi(Kakan)(V.O.): I am certain of it sir. It had the power inside.

Setting: Joey sees this gunfight, eyes slowly glow blue. Black screen.

Aldus: Then FIND him, and bring him to me.

Setting: Aldus turns to camera, a red mist expanding from his body as he makes a sinister laughter.

Written by Biomarvel740

Setting: Joey looks at camera with two Le-matoran(Steven and Grun), Evo and Galva behind him.

Kakan(V.O.): Joey of Tommyville, my employer has requested your presence, it would be wise not to refuse.

Setting: Cut to Joey watching Evo being knocked out by an Aldus Soldier(Skull Soldiers) with his eyes glowing blue. Black Screen. A repeated process of the screen quickly going from black to color passes as Joey triples in size, transforming into a Toa-sized creature with a Blue skull, and a coal colored, muscular body. This process stops to show the Creature fight off the Skull Soldiers with a Kannabo(A long handled club. Cut scene to the creature roaring in victory. Screen cuts to black, then showing Joey sitting in the back of a van with Grun (A Le-Matoran with a Gresh mask) who shows him a video on an Ipad of the creature fighting the fearful Skull Warriors.

Grun: (points to creature) See that, that's you.

Joey: I don't remember that.

Grun: (Puts away Ipad) Well you're not going to remember anything you do in that form until you acquire these four golden relics.

Setting: An ancient golden shield is shown.

Grun(V.O.): From there, you'll be able to control the power that dwells inside of you.

Setting: As Grun says this, Joey is shown in a cell. Galva is shown looking to Joey in concern. A gunfight is seen at night in a stadium-like area. Joey is shown looking at the ground, then he's shown looking up at Grun and Steven as he speaks.

Joey: I don't want this thing Grun! I can't BE this!

Setting: Aldus is shown holding one of the golden relics.

Grun(V.O.): You don't have a choice Joey!

Setting: Grun is shown talking to Joey on the side of the road.

Grun: There have been too many casualties on my side and I'm losing this fight!

Setting: Grun is shown screaming as he fires a laser crossbow at enemy soldiers. Steven is shown holding a dead body of one of Grun's soldiers, then looking up at the sky. Screen cuts to black. Grun is talking to Joey.

Grun: You are the ONLY one CAN be! You are the ONLY one who can end this fight! Here and now!

Setting: Joey angrily hits a brick wall, breaking a piece off. The creature turns calmly to an approaching Galva.

Galva(V.O.): I know you hate this Joey, but he's not dangerous unless you want him to be.

Setting: As Galva's V.O. plays, she takes the creatures hand in hers and the creature looks to her in calm recognition. Joey is led into a tunnel where Aldus turns to him. Aldus faces Joey and talks with him.

Aldus: You don't want this, I can take it away.

Setting: Sequences of fighting are shown(Joey dives into cover, The creature battles a mutated Kakan with his kanabbo, Steven peeks out from cover, Joey turns angrily to Skull Soldiers with eyes glowing blue, Evo shoots at charging Skull Soldiers with cannon-arm) before the screen changes to a shot of the Creature and Aldus gazing at each other, Aldus had red mist around himself and the Creature twirls his kanabbo before roaring challengingly. Screen changes to show Joey sitting in an office with a figure hidden in the dark.

?: And this all started with the discovery of a golden vase?

Joey: It is where my story begins.

Setting: Title forms from gasses of Blue, Red, Yellow and Green to form a blue and gold title:

GHOST WARRIOR

Setting: Screen cuts to black, then shows Joey sitting with Steven, Grun and Galva.

Joey: So, why Ghost Warrior?

Grun: Well, we WERE going to suggest Ghost Rider, but you don't have a ride, or a chain. Plus I think we can all agree you're more of a warrior than a "rider".

Setting: Cut to a shot of Ghost Warrior using his own head and spine to knock out a few Skull Soldiers before chuckling humorously and putting it back on himself. Back to Joey, Grun, Galva and Steven.

Grun: (grins) Am I right?

end

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hey guys, it's Biomarvel740! Hope you guys enjoyed the descriptive trailer! A few things I want to clear up: Though Aldus was a hero factory villain, this will be a more serious version, with the alias: Skull King. Another thing: I will be typing this novel on my own and not with additional help. Lastly, I plan to release this in 2016 at the same time I start posting Bioformers 2 part 1. Oh, and before I forget, Marvel owns Ghost Rider. Anyways, thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review or PM me for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. Again, I thank you all for reading and please have a God-blessed day! XD


End file.
